glimpses in a life of two
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Des moments, des événements sans importance pour les observateurs extérieurs, mais qui prennent tous leur sens pour les deux concernés.du rire des larmes, et des plans pas forcément efficaces pour un but pas forcé&ment très clair
1. emprunt

**rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais cela que pour le plaisir...petit drabble...parmis d'autre que je pense publier plus tard**

**c'est du slash...****so...si ça ne vous plait pas, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir retourner sur la page d'acceuil!**

Deux corps sur la pointe des pieds, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Des vêtements qui se froissent, des soupires résonnent dans la pièce; quelques murmures...

- Sherlock, rends moi ça.

-non

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, rends.

- Tu n'en a même pas besoin!

- Faux, je l'utilise pour la clinique, et...

L'un des corps tente de reculer, le plus grand . Il trébuche et tombe, entraînant l'autre avec lui. Un léger cri s'échappe du plus vieux alors que l'autre a le souffle coupé, il gémit de douleur.

Sur le sol encombré deux corps sont étalés l'un sur l'autre. Alors qu'ils se regardent, sourire aux lèvres ils ne se rendent pas compte de leur proximité. Ils sourient, rigolent un peu. Mais l'humeur bonne enfant se transforme en quelque chose de plus électrique, de plus intéressant. Le brun rapproche son visage du blond, le regardant intensément comme pour percer ses secrets. Les coeurs palpitent, les respirations s'arrêtent...

Un bruit leur fait tourner la tête vers l'entrée, tellement vite que les cervicales du brun craquent sinistrement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Mrs Hudson vire doucement mais sûrement au rouge tomate, une main devant sa bouche masque en partie son air choqué. Elle était monté pour voir s'il y avait un problème, agissant comme certaines mères qui s'inquiètent vraiment lorsque le silence succède brusquement au chahut.

- Je... Oh seigneur, la prochaine fois je toquerai...

A ces mots Watson se relève rapidement, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en se rendant compte de leur position. Mrs Hudson fait demi-tour et descend les escalier en marmonnant vaguement, un fin sourire fleurissant sur son visage. John récupère son bien précédemment kidnappé par Sherlock, attrape sa veste et sort en jetant un dernier « A ce soir! » par dessus son épaule.

Étalé sur le sol, Sherlock n'a pas bougé. Il fixe le plafond, puis ferme les yeux en soupirant d'agacement.

- Tss, Encore raté.

**ps: c'est y pas mignooooon!**

**je pense attendre un peu avant de publier un autre drabble...n'hésitez pas à reviewer!  
><strong>


	2. escapade nocturne

**again, little drabble** **ce ne sont pas mes personnages! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>C'est encore une course poursuite dans le Londres nocturne pour un quelconque tueur en série. Mais cette fois-ci John a perdu de vue Sherlock après le troisième bus évité de justesse. Évidemment il continue dans la direction qu'a pris le tueur, mais il ne court plus. Ça l'énerve de se rendre compte qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre Sherlock, qu'il n'a plus la même forme que pendant l'armée. Il traverse les rues mal éclairées sans vraiment de bruit, à part parfois un chat errant. Le téléphone sonne. C'est Lestrade, ils ont trouvé Sherlock sans l'assassin à quelques rues de là, l'inspecteur ne veut pas donner de détails, il préfère attendre que John arrive.<p>

En raccrochant, John accélère le pas, l'inquiétude commence à l'envahir. Au bout de la quatrième rue traversée, l'inquiétude se mélange à la peur, et il a l'impression que sa gorge ne lui permettra pas un mot de plus et que son estomac ne se dénouera plus jamais.

En arrivant près des policiers, il voit d'abord les gyrophares avant d'entendre quoique ce soit. C'est la vue de Lestrade qui le calme un peu il tire toujours la même tête grincheuse, et en voyant Watson, il indique de la main le lieu où se trouve Sherlock. Le docteur n'attend pas et s'avance silencieusement, sa peur toujours bien cachée au fond de son estomac comme une large brique bétonnée. Ce qui l'attend c'est un Sherlock en couverture orange en train de râler contre un peu tout le monde. Dès qu'Holmes l'aperçoit, il s'arrête un peu, l'examine avant de s'exclamer :

"John ! Explique leur que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital à cause d'une simple bosse et d'une estafilade au bras!

Pour Watson c'est une large bouffée d'air qui l'assaille, son estomac se dénoue, l'inquiétude et la peur laisse place au soulagement.

-"En plus cet idiot a complètement déchiré mon manteau, sans me toucher gravement.

Sherlock s'interrompt au son d'un rire, John se rend compte avec embarra que c'est le sien et qu'il ne peut s'arrêter sous peine de verser quelques larmes. Finalement entre deux rires il réussit à lâcher "Ne laisses plus jamais Lestrades m'appeler . Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sherlock ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance, l'agitation du docteur prenant soudain tout son sens.

Plus tard, John a peut être mis un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour s'occuper de l'estafilade, peut être qu'il a laissé traîné ses doigts plus longtemps dans les boucles de Sherlock. Peut être que le détective a appuyé son front contre l'épaule de John, peut être que ses mains se sont posées sur les hanches de John pendant un moment...

Mais aucun des deux ne commentent, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

* * *

><p><strong>review!<strong>


	3. vraiment John?

**Et voila, un autre Drabble, que j'ai en attente, le prochain risque d'arriver dans un certain temps, dès que j'aurais une béta disponible...**

**en attendant ENJOY! and please review!**

Lorsque John rentre aujourd'hui c'est pour être accueilli par un Mycroft et un Sherlock légèrement énervés. Il faut trente secondes à Watson pour savoir que puisqu'il va encore jouer au intermédiaire, il n'a plus qu'à se faire une tasse. Il lui faut quinze de plus pour voir que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Peut être l'air plus renfrogné de Mycroft, ou les notes plus aigües du violon de Sherlock. Le silence s'étale pendant que le Docteur accroche sa veste , il n'entamera pas la discussion, pas aujourd'hui. Alors il se réfugie dans la cuisine et prend son temps pour faire deux tasses, l'une sucrée l'autre forte. Reportant l'interaction avec les deux Holmes au plus tard.

Lorsqu'il ne trouve plus rien à faire dans la cuisine, il souffle un coup, redresse les épaules et sort avec les deux tasses. Déposant l'une devant Sherlock, il s'installe presque confortablement dans sa chaise personnelle, Mycroft hausse un sourcil, et Sherlock tente de disséquer son frère par un regard.

Finalement, après trois gorgées silencieuses, Mycroft se Lance:

-"Docteur Watson, pouvez vous expliquer à mon frère qu'il serrait dans son intérêt personnel de quitter Londres et de disparaître pendant un temps de la surface de la terre.

John s'arrête, il prend un moment pour intégrer les paroles de Mycroft, puis comprendre le sens de la phrase. Acquiesçant vaguement, John réfléchit à ce que cela implique. Sherlock sans être Sherlock, C'est pas d'expérience sur la table de la cuisine, c'est plus de morceau d'être humain dans le frigo... Mais c'est aussi plus d'enquêtes, plus de courses poursuite, plus d'explications sur le comportement humain...

John n'aime pas vraiment l'idée, mais si ça peut éviter à Sherlock d'être blessé ou tué, il suppose que c'est pour le mieux.

-Ah..., une exhalation devant inciter Mycroft à continuer, sans forcément marcher plus que cela.

Mycroft semble avoir une autre idée en tête, et Sherlock n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier plus que cela.

-Il se trouve que Sherlock possède une faiblesse qui est connue de Moriarty...

Un frisson parcours John à l'entente de ce nom honni, les mauvais souvenirs refont surface brusquement, avant qu'il ne réussisse à les enfouir à nouveau. Sherlock, lui ne montre qu'un léger signe de dégoût parmi toute les sentiments (?) diriger vers John et Mycroft.

-Cette faiblesse permet à celui-ci et à d'autres sûrement d'éliminer mon frère, Continue Mycroft sans s'arrêter. Je dois donc faire en sorte que ce risque soit supprimé pour la sécurité de Sherlock.

-Non!

Le cri de Sherlock recouvre le bruit d'incompréhension de John. Le détective s'est redressé sur le sofa prêt à agir. Le docteur quand à lui regarde Mycroft sans vraiment comprendre l'éclat de Sherlock.

-J'ai cru comprendre, John, que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de vivre avec Sherlock aux premiers abords. Ainsi je vous demande de quitter Baker Street le plus tôt possible, j'ai déjà vu pour qu'un appartement peu chère et près de votre travail soit...

Au fur et à mesure que Mycroft parle, John devient blême. Même s'il est considéré comme un idiot par les frères Holmes, il est l'un des meilleurs de son année . Il ne lui faut pas longtemps, donc pour ajouter deux à deux, et faire le lien. Alors le blond s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, il boit une gorgé de thé. Puis, prenant sa voix la plus froide, il s'adresse à Mycroft...

- Voyez-vous Mycroft, je suis pour le moment en possession d'une tasse de thé, objet d'apparence innocente, mais avec laquelle je pourrais vous tuer d'au moins quinze façons différentes. Bien sur ceci serait considéré comme un meurtre, mais il se trouve que j'ai dans mes connaissances les plus chères, un certain détective consultant qui peut m'aider à transformer celui-ci en un malencontreux accident. Ainsi je vous conseillerais de quitter Baker Street et de nous contacter si vous avez des informations très importantes, ou en cas d'extrême urgence.

Le parapluie appuyé sur le fauteuil glisse et tombe sur le sol, son propriétaire légèrement ébahi. Deux minutes plus tard, Mycroft récupère son bien et sort sans un mot. Sherlock regarde son frère partir avant de se tourner vers John ne semblant pas y croire. Lorsque le bon docteur Watson s'en rend compte il hausse un sourcil et demande:

- quoi? tu t'attendais à ce que j'accepte?

Le brun ne répond pas, mais John secoue la tête.

-Franchement Sherlock, je te l'ai déjà dis, tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai ici, et puis que ferait Sherlock Holmes sans son blogueur?

-Bien sûr, il m'est indispensable.

Un sourire partagé, et les deux hommes reprennent leurs activités normales. La plus grande faiblesse de Sherlock est et restera sa plus grande force. Faites du mal à John Watson et avec un peu de chance vous ne finirez qu'en prison pour le restant de vos jours...

**merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!**


	4. lendemain de cuite

**Bon, ma béta est un peu moins occupé, je peux ainsi vous livrer cet Os sans plus attendre.**

**Enjoy!**

Un froissement de drap, un gémissement d'inconfort. Un corps qui se rapproche d'un autre. Un oiseau chantant à la fenêtre et un "bordel" joyeusement grogné. Un bras se resserrant sur un torse, un visage s'enfouissant dans un cou. Enfin un oeil vitreux s'entrouvre, observe et ne reconnais pas. L'oeil se referme, le cerveau sous les cheveux blond tente d'analyser. un migraine est logé parmi cette matière grise, l'estomac tangue, roule et proteste. Symptôme d'une gueule de bois. Si John était plus réveillé, il aurait aussi remarqué la source de chaleur collé à lui, les jambes longues mêlés aux siennes, les bras pâles autour de son torse et la respiration calme le long de son cou.

Mais John était trop occupé à conserver son estomac en place et il avait trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir un instant au lieu et aux conditions de son réveil.

-"John?

La voix grave fait sursauter le docteur qui perd son contrôle. Il ne lui reste plus qu'a courir vers les toilettes.

En sueur, la tête penchée sur le lavabo, il reprend son souffle. Derrière lui la porte grince et s'ouvre, sur un Sherlock peut réveillé.

"qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier?

-Tu es rentré de la clinique épuisé, il était 19h30, tu as mangé des nouilles. Tu as ouvert une bouteille de vodka et en a ingéré la moitié...

- Ah...

- légèrement inhibé tu t'es comporté étrangement..Au bout de deux heures, nous nous sommes endormis.

- Nous?

- Oui nous avons fini la soirée ensemble.

-...Hein?

John a brusquement relevé la tête, il fixe Sherlock, qui est seulement dans son pantalon de pyjama. Dans un simple pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, torse nu et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le blond arrête de réfléchir un instant, il regarde ses vêtements, encore froisés mais de la veille. Quelque flash lui arrive dans les yeux.

-On a...?

-Dormi ensemble.

-...Dormi...?

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué John, si tu retournais te coucher.

-euh...oui, oui.

Médusé, le blond se laisse ramener jusqu'à une/la chambre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve sous les draps, un verre à la main, de l'ibuprofène dans l'autre et un brun près à se recoucher...dans le même lit... collé à lui...

Le docteur cligne des yeux, avale la pilule, puis l'eau, pose le verre et s'allonge. Couché, il sent Sherlock se rapprocher et l'enserrer tel un oreiller. Il regarde le plafond sans rien dire. Puis il hausse les épaules et se relaxe, s'endormant dans la minute sous le sourire victorieux d'un certain brun aux yeux gris.

Plan "L" réussit.

A partir de se moment la chambre à l'étage n'est plus que rarement utilisé. Ça économise le chauffage en hiver, ça fait dormir Sherlock et ça évite à John de se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit par le violon, ou autre passe-temps du détective.

**review! ça motive l'auteur, et ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**maerci à ceux qui on décider de suivre cette séries, et qui l'on commenté!**


	5. Salle de bain et soldat de plomb

**Pfiou... après une longue absence je peu enfin poster cet OS qui attend sagement sur mon ordinateur depuis un moment.** **Je suis désolé pour ceux qui attendaient une réponse à leur review immédiate, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me poser pour répondre. Mais j'ai essayer de répondre à tous le monde!**

**To** **Mumu**: **Tu as apprécier mes Os, j'aime ta review! Oui Sherlock fait des plans foireux, c'est dans sa nature(non les poules n'ont pas encore de dents, mais je ne suis pas aussi certaine pour les cochons volant...). Le plan L est en fait l'un des nombreux plan de Sherlock (ex: plan A plan B...ect) mais aussi pour Plan "Lit". Ainsi si tu vois dans les Os que je publierais dans un certain future un plan J1 ou autre tu sauras que ce n'est pas la première tentative foireuse...**

**To Senga**:** Merci d'avoir commenté! comme tu l'espérais ces petits moments volé vont continuer, j'espère jusqu'à un certain temps...**

**Si il ya certaines personne au qeul je n'ai pas répondu vous êtes libre de venir me taper...** **avec un message ou une review vengeresse, je promet de ne pas sortir le discque Dorothé.**

**Et maintenant Place à L'os!**

Il vous faut savoir que John Watson, en tant que potentiel habitant de 221 Baker Street, devrait prendre en compte le fait que le verrou de la salle de bain soit brisé... Bien sur il faut pour cela que John sache cela, mais Sherlock avait bien fait de masquer cette information. Ce malheureux verrous possède une histoire bien chargée, qui continue toujours, même si sa fonction primaire a été détruite par Sherlock, un pétard nommé mammouth, du scotche et un soldat de plomb. (Oui Mycroft a cru que laisser tout cela dans les mains de Sherlock ne pouvait pas faire de mal...)

C'est ainsi que John se retrouve à maudire tout personne responsable de l'éducation de Sherlock, alors que celui-ci c'est encore une fois glissé dans la salle de bain, pendant que le docteur barbotait dans la baignoir.

-Sh- Sherlock! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

- Il me faut de l'ibuprofen, où est la boite que tu as achetée, je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans la cuisine.

-... deuxième étagère du placard au-dessus du lavabo...

-Merci!

Fuite peu discrète du Détective, le blond ne bouge pas de son bain, puis brusquement comme revenant d'entre les morts, il vient de réaliser son erreur. On ne laisse pas Sherlock sans supervision avec une boite d'ibuprofen pleine. Sortant avec précipitation du bain toujours chaud, une serviette suffisamment grande enroulée autour de sa taille et le voila qu'il descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans le salon, Sherlock joue au petit chimiste, une étrange mixture frémissant devant lui, il s'apprête à verser la boite entière d'anti-douleur dans le mélange. Conclusion? Conclusion John ne veut pas connaître l'intérêt de l'expérience, et ne veut pas voir les résultats. En un clin d'oeil, Sherlock se retrouve les mains vides alors que John remonte les escaliers pour finir son bain, une boite d'ibuprofen pleine dans les mains.

-...Sherlock? qu'est-ce que tu penses être entrain de faire?

- Prendre un bain, bien sur!

-Est-ce que le fait que je sois dans la baignoire, en train de prendre un bain, aurait échappé à ton magnifique sens de l'observation?

-Pas du tout, mais cela m'évite de perdre du temps, et de gaspiller l'eau chaude. Sans parler du fait que si j'attends que tu ais fini, Mycroft profitera de ce moment pour venir me voir à propos de documents top secret qu'un de ses associés s'est fait dérobé en Thaïlande, et qui se retrouvent dorénavant au fond de la Tamise à cause d'un malheureux postier malchanceux.

Le temps que John comprenne et assimile tous ce que lui a dit Sherlock, ce dernier a fini de se déshabiller et commence à se glisser dans la baignoire en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Cela va sans dire que John découvre avec horreur que la baignoire est juste assez grande pour les accueillir tout les deux, en face à face, de façon un peu serrée.

Le Docteur ouvre et referme la bouche sans rien dire pendant que Sherlock commence à se détendre et à tripatouiller la bouteille de shampoing. Finalement, il rend les armes, et avec un long soupir il s'affaisse dans l'eau en remerciant tous les dieux pour la mousse qu'il a eu la bonne idée de mettre juste avant que Sherlock ne débarque.

- John tu veux bien m'aider avec le shampoing?

-...oui oui, approche ta tête...

Sherlock ne se félicitera jamais assez pour le verrou cassé, l'absence de sens d'observation de John, son génie légendaire et surtout, le pétard et le soldat de plomb sans qui tout cela ne serrait pas possible. Et le brun rejoint souvent le docteur dans son bain, pour une raison ou pour une autre, le docteur s'y est habitué au final...

**Review!**


	6. Cadeaux Vraiment?

**Je suis désolé de la longue attente, mais j'ai eu du mal à le pondre, celui là... Mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

**enjoy!**

**ps: je remercie encore ce qui on reviewer, et surtout les quelques anonymes**

Noel est toujours une occasion de reprendre le contact avec la famille, les amis que l'on a perdu de vue. C'est aussi un temps de joie, de nostalgie, et surtout, un temps de célébration. Durant cette période, la plupart des gens cherchent à trouver le cadeau idéal pour tel ou tel personne. John Watson n'échappe pas à la règle. Mais contrairement à beaucoup, il avait à porté de main quelque chose d'idéal, d'ultra pratique, et surtout d'assez énervant: un Sherlock Holmes. Le Sherlock Holmes en connait plus sur vous, votre famille, et vos amis qu'un simple colocataire. Il peut donc forcément vous aider avec le choix du cadeau , que ce soit pour l'affreuse belle-mère, la charmante nièce, ou le copain chieur que l'on ne veut surtout pas croiser.

C'est donc ainsi, qu'un beau matin d'hiver, le détective se retrouva par on ne sait quel miracle à aider John dans sa quêtes de cadeaux.

-puis-je savoir l'utilité de cette sortie?

-Ça t'aère l'esprit, ça m'empêche de me faire tuer par ma famille, et ça fait plaisir à Mycroft.

-...Cela fait...plaisir...à Mycroft?

- Oui il m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu comprennes les us et coutumes des pauvres idiots que nous sommes, pour pouvoir t'intégrer plus facilement dans notre société. Histoire de ne plus passer pour un sociopathe avec tes collègues forcés. Ou juste complètement ignorant sur certains sujets.

-Collègues? Quels collègues?

-...étrangement j'ai failli dire Molly, Lestrade et moi... Mais je viens de me rendre compte que pour toi il n'y a aucune relation entre ces trois personnes. Que ce soit amis, collègues ou simple connaissance, je me demande même si tu te rends compte de notre présence parfois...

John se retourne vers le brun pour le voir deux mètres plus loin en train d'examiner avec attention un jeu vidéo à propos de...zombies? Un air vaguement désespéré vient s'étaler sur le visage du Docteur qui hausse les épaules, regarde l'heure et s'éloigne en direction des rayons un peu plus intéressants. Il ne s'étonne pas plus lorsqu'il reçoit un texte du grand frère sur-protecteur: "John , veillez à ce qu'il ne face rien de dégradant, MH". Une exclamation un peu plus loin dans le magasin fait sourire John qui se dit que c'est peut être un peu tard. Il faut bien sur vingt minutes pour que le bon docteur récupère son colocataire d'entre les jeux vidéo( Le MAL!).S'ensuit alors une série de presque désastres, entre la boite de petit chimiste à ne surtout pas ouvrir, les questions profondes de Sherlock sur la signification de Noël et de son intérêt, les tentatives d'explication de John, les messages de Mycroft toujours très aidants. Et surtout, la question des cadeaux.

Ce moment fut le plus fatiguant de la journée, trouver un cadeau pour chacun, obliger Sherlock à trouver au moins un petit quelque chose pour ceux qu'ils allaient inviter à Noël... C'est à dire pour Lestrade, Molly, et Mrs Hudson. Et John eut l'idée peut être désastreuse (il ne le saura sûrement jamais) de proposer de trouver un cadeau pour Mycroft.

Finalement le calvaire arriva à sa fin, et John laissa le détective explorer encore un peu le magasin pendant qu'il allait régler ses achats. Sa magnifique carte de crédit, du compte commun qu'il avait avec Sherlock, ne lui fit aucunement défaut contrairement à sa prédécesseur (does that mean anything to you?). Et c'est avec étonnement qu'il vit Sherlock le rejoindre, un long paquet enveloppé sous le bras.

-"..Un cadeau?

-oui, rien d'alarmant. je l'enverrai par la poste à son destinataire pour Noël.

-Oh"

La dure journée se termina par une tasse de thé à Baker street, l'un regardant la télé, l'autre découvrant, une nouvelle fois, les joies de la chimie.

Un sombre soir de Noël, dans un lieu inconnu. Un homme sombre, assis derrière un majestueux bureau en bois, un ordinateur allumé devant lui. La porte en face de lui s'ouvre révélant une jeune femme, un Pda dans la main, un paquet dans l'autre.

"-Un paquet pour vous, Monsieur. De la part de Sherlock Holmes."

L'homme ne répond pas, tendant la main , il s'attend au pire. Et il n'est pas déçu lorsqu'il ouvre le paquet.

Mycroft Holmes est l'heureux propriétaire d'un parapluie (pas de surprise ici) rose bonbon, avec des canards multicolores. C'est presque plus gay qu'une licorne balançant des arcs-en-ciel par le cul. Et c'est surtout d'un mauvais goût frappant.

A Baker Street, un Holmes sourit, satisfait.

**Voili Voilou!**


	7. première impression

**Bon voila donc un dernier Os sur Sherlock, parcontre, je viens à court d'idées... Vous voulez pas m'aider un peu en lâchant quelque mots( thèmes) pour que je continue?**

**sinon, je vous remercie pour les reviews!**

**enjoy!  
><strong>

La première fois que Lestrade rencontra Sherlock, ce fut sur une scène de crime particulièrement sanglante. Sa première impression se résuma en un "chieur empêchant la police de faire son travail".

Il ne se rendit compte que plus tard qu'il n'avait pas complètement tord. Plus particulièrement quand son badge de police disparut pour la quatrième fois, mystérieusement après avoir dit à Sherlock qu'il gênait. Dans les années qui suivirent il rajouta mentalement que c'était un sociopathe auto proclamé, incapable de comprendre les gens normaux, ayant la fâcheuse tendance de voler les preuves et autres choses utiles à l'avancement de l'enquête (même les suspects).

Ce fut le rôle de Lestrade d'éviter toute querelle entre son équipes et le génie, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Lorsque Lestrade fit la rencontre de John Watson, ce fut aussi sur une scène de crime. Pourtant sa première impression fut beaucoup moins tranchée. Le docteur semblait un peu trop effacé, gentil, calme. L'inspecteur se demandait surtout quel stock de LSD ils avaient consommé pour se risquer à vivre en collocation, lui et le détective.

L'inspecteur n'aurait pas pu se tromper plus.

Une nuit pluvieuse, Greg avait été appelé par Sherlock, à propos d'une prise d'otage près des Docks de la Tamise. Quand il était arrivé, c'était pour voir le bon docteur, une arme collée sur la tempe, par ce que l'inspecteur reconnut comme étant le kidnappeur. Distrait par la police celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué Sherlock s'approcher par derrière. Tout s'était passé très vite. Et lorsque le criminel fut embarqué, Lestrade se tourna vers le détective et son compagnon juste à temps pour voir Sherlock tituber sous la force d'un coup de poing.

L'inspecteur cligna bêtement des yeux, Sherlock se massa la joue et John...

"-Si j'avais su que c'était pour que je me fasse kidnapper! Je...

Il fut interrompu par la voix traînante du brun:"Allons John, tu régis de façon exagérée."

"-Exagérée! Ma réaction est tout sauf exagérée!"

Gregory Lestrade comprenait parfaitement le docteur et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd indiquant qu'un deuxième coup avait atteint sa cible. La rage avait été apparemment trop importante pour pouvoir s'exprimer verbalement.

L'inspecteur rectifia sa première impression: le docteur Watson était un homme calme tant que personne n'essayait de l'énerver, au quel cas il valait mieux se taire et attendre que l'orage passe.

Il va sans dire qu'après qu'Anderson se soit pris un coup de poing dans le nez de la part du blond suite à une remarque déplaisante à propos de Sherlock, les interactions entre le détective et son équipe se firent beaucoup plus apaisées.

**please reviews! (si possible avec des thèmes pour m'aider à continuer sur ce que vous voulez voir...)**


	8. Allo Johnny!

**Voila un nouveau one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ou du moins que vous le considérerez suffisamment important pour le reviewer...**

**j'espère pouvoir vous en offrir un prochain dans peu de temps...  
><strong>

**je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont donné des idées, je les conserve bien au chaud dans mon carnet à one-shot je pense que certain seront près d'ici trois quatre jours...  
><strong>

**Bref Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

Après plusieurs mois, John s'est habitué à vivre avec Sherlock, à gérer tout ce qui est contact avec le client, répondre au téléphone, et relater des affaires résolues. Pour faire simple, le Docteur Watson est celui qui s'occupe de l'aspect social du travail de détective.

Alors forcément, lorsque le téléphone sonne, il décroche sans trop y penser.

-"Hello, Johnny boy!"

C'est un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût qui traverse le blond de part en part. Ses mains sont prises de tremblements, et ses pensées cohérentes font place à un mélange de souvenirs. Souvenir d'une nuit, d'une piscine, et surtout un moment qui ne semble pas avoir existé, un moment d'attente interminable, où l'on respire en priant pour pouvoir vivre encore demain...

-"Alors il ne s'est pas encore lassé de toi?", la voix est aigre , grinçante, elle rappelle John au moment présent."Tu sais, il ne suffirait que d'un instant d'ennui pour que tu sois la première victime de Sherlock. Ça ne t'inquiète pas, Johnny boy?"

- "Ça n'arrivera pas!" la voix du docteur claque, il est en colère, contre Moriarty ou sa propre incertitude il ne sait pas. Et ça l'agace encore plus. Il ne veut absolument pas donner raison au psychopathe, mais le comportement de Sherlock peut être des plus ambigu, et John ne sait vraiment s'il survivra à ses aventures avec le brun. Surtout lorsque ce dernier proclame être un sociopathe plus intéressé par ses expérience que par la vie d'un colocataire. et c'est ce doute constamment présent qui le fait rager, alors que le criminel en puissance le révèle avec une simple phrase.

-"Allons, allons, tu sais comment il est. Nous sommes tellement similaires, lui et moi! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve d'intéressant. Tu es tellement banal ! Tu n'es bon qu'à le mettre en valeur, ne le prend pas mal chéri, mais tu es trop stupide pour servir à autre chose...Oooooh... j'ai tellement hâte de voir Sherlock craquer et devenir enfin le meurtrier"

Le téléphone percute le mur et se brise après avoir arraché du papier peint. John est au milieu du salon, debout, les muscles crispés, sa respiration est saccadée. Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier sort le Docteur de sa transe. Ce dernier s'affale dans son fauteuil en remarquant ce qu'il a fait, il est vide de toute énergie. et n'arrive même pas à s'énerver de sa réaction.

Sherlock est apparu au seuil de l'escalier, il observe le salon, prenant note des débris du téléphone, du nouveau trou dans le mur, et de la position de John.

Il ne dit pas ce qu'il déduit des informations absorbées, ce n'est pas le moment, alors il décide de tenter la méthode "Sociale".

-"un problème John?"

-"Non"

La réponse est agressive. Il ment et le blond est conscient que Sherlock sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais aucun des deux ne commente, cela ne sert à rien. D'un accord tacite, Sherlock vaque à ses occupations habituelles, pendant que John se calme sur des mots croisés.

Moriarty peut les contacter, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça perturbera plus leur habitudes. Simplement, Sherlock sera un peu plus agité, et John un peu plus occupé dans son activité prenante qui est de conserver le détective en vie.

**review?**


	9. St valentin

**Bon ça faisait longtemps...s'il vous plait me tuez pas!**

**J'ai pris en compte certaines..requêtes d'il y a longtemps.. C'est à dire...Cravache?(c'est vague, c'est loin, mais j'espère que ce petit One shot vous fera plaisir.)  
><strong>

**S'il vous plait laissez des reviews pour la pauvre auteur maltraitée par sa bêta!**

**Enjoy**

-"Sherlock?"

La voix est légèrement hésitante, comme si le propriétaire de celle-ci n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en face de lui. Une inspiration, et la voix reprend un peu plus sûre d'elle.

-"Sherlock, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bazar? Et qu'est ce que c'est que _**ça?"**_

Le _**ça**_ en question ressemblait à une sorte de panier, enveloppé dans des rubans roses et blancs. cette...Chose, faisait tache dans le décors habituel de 221B Baker Street. En effet parmi les caisses, livres et feuilles éparpillés, étalés et empilés dans le salon, l'aspect légèrement glauque était complètement chamboulée par le paquet rose posé innocemment sur la table. Mais ce paquet n'était pas seul, oh non. Une pile assez conséquente de lettres et colis envahissait l'espace restant entre la table et le fauteuil du docteur John Watson, le propriétaire de cette voix presque indignée.

-"Je crois, mon cher John, que c'est ce que tu qualifiais de preuve de reconnaissance... De la part des personnes que j'ai aidées moyennant une certaine rétribution. Et ce que tu considères comme une horreur de mauvais goût digne de la pire série B est un paquet laissé par l'une des dernières clientes..."

Silence pesant. Un mouvement un peu agacé venant du brun, que le docteur remarque avec une pointe d'étonnement. Sherlock n'est pas agacé par John, non, c'est autre chose...

"-Sherlock?"

Regard énervé de la part de l'interpelé. Puis brusquement John voit dans les yeux gris, l'esprit génialissime passer du coq à l'âne.

-"Sarah ne t'a pas invité à sortir?

-..Sherlock, Sarah m'a quitté il ya déjà 6 mois, et non Rachel m'a gentiment expliqué que ce n'était plus la peine de se voir.

-Donc, tu es à nouveau célibataire.

-c'est le terme oui, mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

-j'étais distrait."

De nouveau un silence dans l'appartement, John se penche pour tenter de retrouver le journal du jour enfoui sous les paquets et trucs immondes de couleur rose. Le détective lui, a sorti son violon, et entreprend de torturer les cordes avec un air pensif. Les bruits de la rue sont étouffés, on peut distinguer Madame Hudson s'agiter dans son appartement.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment de presque silence partagé entre les deux hommes, Sherlock pose son regard sur le blond. Posant brusquement le violon sur la table il se lève en s'exclamant:

-"J'ai besoin d'air, sortons.

-pardon?

-Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose pour l'enquête, on va chez Angelo.

-...Je vois... je vais chercher mon portefeuille alors."

Sans attendre le docteur grimpe les marches en direction de la chambre alors que Sherlock enfile écharpe et manteau.

John met plus de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour aller chercher un portefeuille, qui se trouve dans le deuxième tiroir de gauche en partant du haut de la commode. C'est pour cela que lorsque le blond redescend avec un air légèrement perturbé, Sherlock n'est pas très étonné de voir qu'il a amené quelque chose d'autre que le portefeuille.

"- Sherlock...je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça?

- Cela semble évident que ce sont des menottes en fourrure.

- Je voulais dire, pourquoi es-tu en possession d'un objet pareil?

-Ce ne sont pas les miennes. puis-je? demande-t-il en tendant la main vers l'objet en question.

John le lui donne avec un air peu satisfait sur le visage. Le brun commence à examiner les menottes, et repère rapidement une note pliée et coincée dans le loquet de celles-ci. Le blond se rapproche de façon à pouvoir la lire lui aussi. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il découvre le message.

_"Bonne saint Valentin Sherlock! _

_C'est pour aller avec la cravache, faites en bonne usage!_

_xx IA"_

Un silence un peu plus tendu tombe sur l'appartement du 221 B Baker Street.

-" Une cravache ?

- c'était pour une expérience.

- Une expérience, bien sur..."

Le docteur est gêné, le brun lui semble parfaitement calme, si ce n'est qu'un tic agite sa paupière. Sûrement dû au fait qu'Irène Adler ai pu s'introduire et poser son "cadeau" sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"- Diner?

-hmm, oh oui, oui!"

C'est avec soulagement que John Watson suit le brun, ne voulant pas manquer un moyen d'oublier l'objet dérangeant. Surtout qu'il ne veut absolument pas laisser ses pensés dérivé sur l'usage de la cravache...ni celui, potentielle, d'une pair de menottes en fourrure.


	10. nostalgie

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « bordel » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

Le mot bordel défini dans un premier temps une maison close. Etrangement, dans cette situation particulière, John n'a pas vraiment de mal à voir le lien entre cette première définition, et la seconde, beaucoup plus commune et beaucoup plus utilisé.

Les chambres visibles sont un ensemble de tissus, d'objet et de gens qui ne semble pas s'arrêter, malgré le fait que Scotland yard pour embarquer la moitié. Une odeur lourde et enivrante vient prendre la tête du docteur, qui ne sait au final, pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là… Lui et sa manie d'apprécier et de chercher la poussée d'adrénaline.

C'est vrai que depuis que Sherlock n'est plus vraiment là, le blond se prend à jouer les détectives, moins efficace certes, mais il semblerait qu'il ait appris quelques tours avec le détective consultant. Et puis, voir Lestrade lui fait du bien.

En attendant, il reste fasciné par le capharnaüm qu'est le Bordel devant ses yeux. Ça lui rappelle dans un souvenir lointain l'état de sa chambre après avoir joué aux pirates avec sa sœur. Mais l'impression la plus importante qui se dégage de ce bazar a un quelque chose qui lui évoque la maison, chaleureuse, invitante avec un chaos organisé qui reste fragile. Une sorte de désordre rangé qui s'écroulera au moindre frôlement mal contrôlé. Un désordre qui n'est pas vraiment du aux habitudes de militaires mais plus à la façon de classé de son ancien colocataire.

Et ça lui manque. Parce que cela va faire presque deux ans et demi depuis la mort/suicide de Sherlock, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, 221 B perd un peu plus les preuves de l'existence d'un autre homme dans l'appartement. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas forcément flagrant, mais c'est un chaos qui ne parait pas important jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et laisse un vide. C'est le cas pour l'équipement scientifique de la cuisine, de même que pour un certain nombre de livres et papiers qui étaient auparavant un élément fixe du salon.

John ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait face à cette maison alors que la police arrête la moitié des gens présent. Mais au final, ça ne le dérange qu'un peu, parce que ça lui permet de se souvenir de Sherlock, et de tous ces moments ennuyant sans logique aucune pour le commun des mortel, ça lui permet de ne pas oublier les bonnes choses du passé, même si elles ont disparu avec le brun.

9a lui permet d'être Nostalgique, et c'est pour ça que ça ne le dérange pas d'être face à ce bordel en attendant Lestrade.


	11. john?

**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, le thème est : Résolution. Pour plus d'info sur ces nuits vous pouvez me contacter par MP ou si vous êtes un peu débrouillard, vous pouvez chercher le Forum Francophone.**

Première résolution, ne plus boire quinze café à la journée.

Deuxième résolution, se souvenir des noms des petites amies de John, après tout pour le peu de temps que je les vois, je peux bien essayer ça.

Troisième résolution, être plus gentil avec Mrs Hudson, je lui dois bien ça après les dures années qu'elle a dû subir.

Quatrième résolution, enquiquiner un peu plus Mycroft, et découvrir l'homme avec qui il a une relation. Oui cela fait trois ans qu'ils sont ensembles, ça devient sérieux. Et Mycroft réussit encore à m'empêcher de découvrir le nom de cet homme. Je lui ferais pas de mal pourtant, juste un peu peur… avec l'arme que John garde sous sa pile de pull du nouvel an (tous hideux par rapport aux autres, il y en a même un avec des chats !).

Cinquième résolution, rester avec John jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Aussi courte qu'elle pourrait l'être, trois ans sans lui c'est déjà largement suffisant.

Sixième résolution, continuer d'emmerder Lestrade, j'ai dû lui manquer, et après tout, n'oublions pas Anderson.

Septième résolution,….

Peut-on me dire pourquoi je fais des résolutions ? Sachant qu'elles ne dureront pas toute l'année ? Et puis pourquoi en fait on ? Personne ne les suit !

-John !

Grand silence.

Ah, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas encore à Baker Street. Changeons cela au plus vite ! Cela va bientôt faire trois ans, ça suffit largement !

**_Changement de POV_**

-Bonne Année Mrs Hudson !

- A vous aussi, John ! Avez-vous fait faut résolution pour cette année ?

-oh, euh… Oui oui.

John avait en effet fini ces résolution, dont la première était comme chaque années depuis bientôt trois ans, d'oublier un certain Sherlock Holmes.

La seconde était de reprendre la discussion avec Harry, sa sœur.

La troisième était, elle, de ne plus changer de petite amie comme de chemise…

Et la dernière était…

*TOC TOC*

Le bruit sourd venant de la porte d'entrée venait d'interrompre le bon docteur dans ses réflexions. Se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était enfoncé un quart d'heure plutôt, il entreprit la descente pénible des escaliers, la cane dont il s'aidait étant resté dans sa chambre.

-John , voulez-vous bien ouvrir ?!

-Bien sûr Mrs Hudson.

Atteignant enfin la porte, il l'ouvrit lentement, vérifiant d'abord par l'entrebâillement l'identité de la personne voulant entrer. Sans même comprendre ce qu'il avait vu, il arracha presque la porte de ses gonds pour voir l'homme de l'autre côté.

Restant un long moment muet, les deux hommes s'observaient, l'un ne sachant comment réagir l'autre notant toutes les différences de son vis-à-vis. Puis l'homme sur le perron pris la parole.

-Eh bien John, vous aurais-je rendu muet ?

Cette phrase bien qu'innocente, sembla réveiller le blond, rallumant en lui un feu qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais. Et c'est avec une force dont il ne se croyait plus capable qu'il envoya le brun valdinguer d'un poing dans la face.

-TROIS ANS SHERLOCK ! Tu t'es fait passer pour mort pendant trois putain d'année !

Sherlock aurait peut-être dû s'y attendre…. Et faire une résolution en conséquence. Quant à John Watson, eh bien, il n'avait plus qu'à changer sa première résolution en : faire regretter à Sherlock d'avoir disparu pendant si longtemps.

Finalement, les résolutions, c'est pas si mal…

**La mienne est juste de poster un peu plus souvent...et d'avoir plus d'inspiration.**

**Review?  
><strong>


	12. un sanctuaire

**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du forum francophone sur le thème « grenier », pour en savoir plus sur les nuits, ou sur le forum francophone, contactez-moi par MP. C'est un peu court, mais ça me semble suffisent pour ce genre de chose...**

Le grenier était un sanctuaire pour Sherlock lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il en voulait, personne ne venait le déranger, si ce n'est pour Mycroft, mais c'est son frère, alors c'est normal.

Dans le grenier il s'est fait son premier laboratoire. Il y a fait ses expériences, ses recherches, il a résolu plus d'une enquête dans le grenier.

Peu à peu, son grenier ne le quitte plus, il devient une part de lui même

C'est son secret, c'est son lieu de réflexion, où le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon, où les choses dévoilent leurs mystères sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il rencontre John, il se rend compte que son grenier n'a pas toutes les réponses, qu'il ne peut pas faire toute les expériences qu'il voudrait. Mais il reste un sanctuaire.

Il induit John en erreur lorsqu'il parle de « palais », parce que son palais n'est qu'un grenier, où il a fourré toutes ses pensées, tous les éléments qu'il a pu déduire jusqu'ici. C'est un fourre tous et une trappe à souvenir. C'est un endroit peu visité dans une maison par les gens, sauf peut-être pour l'enfant en quête de trésors.

C'est son palais.

C'est un grenier.

Et un jour il veut le montrer à John, il veut que son compagnon puisse y entrer sans se sentir comme un intrus, y entrer sans demander la permission, comme le faisait Mycroft lorsqu'ils étaient jeune. Il veut que son grenier dévoile à John tout ses secrets, tout ce qui fait de lui le grenier, le sanctuaire de Sherlock. Et peut-être même qu'il montre les secret du brun.

Après tout, John est autant un gamin en quête d'aventure et de trésor que Sherlock, alors peut-être qu'un grenier lui présentera ce qu'il cherche…


	13. Un drame

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "thé" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

C'est un réveil, une matinée qui commence, une nouvelle journée qui s'annonce...

Oui, mais non.

Bien sur tout cela est vrai, on est le matin, il est 8h, on est passé du lundi au Mardi... Mais c'est un cauchemar.

Ou plus précisément, c'est Le cauchemar de John Watson.

Car ce matin voyez vous, en ouvrant le frigo, John a déjà plus très faim à cause de la magnifique tête décapitée qui perd des cheveux, des yeux qui l'observent, et de la main toujours présente depuis deux semaines.

Mais surtout, il n'y a pas de beurre. Bon, au début le docteur se dit que sans beurre ce n'est pas bien grave, il lui reste de la confiture dans les placard, et au pire, il a du thé.

Mais voila, dans le placard, il ya diverse conserves plus ou moins appétissante, mais pas confiture en vue. Ni beurre, ni confiture, voila un petit déjeuner compromis.

Du moment qu'il ya du thé, le blond se dit qu'il peut toujours prendre un truc à la boulangerie en allant à la clinique, et il fera les courses en rentrant, comme d'habitude.

C'est donc avec un morale un peu plus bas que John Watson ouvre LE placard à thé et café.

Plus un son ne résonne dans la maison, Sherlock dormant encore, et Mrs Hudson étant déjà sortie.

Dans la cuisine du 221b Baker street, l'homme ne bouge pas, comme pétrifié devant un placard.

Vide.

Plus de thé, pas de sucre, un pot de café soluble qui fait pitié avec son fond de poudre noir.

Plus de thé.

Dans l'appartement de John Watson.

Impensable.

Mais après une double, puis triple vérification, il lui faut se rendre à l'évidence.

C'est un drame.

L'apocalypse, un cauchemar, l'enfer sur terre, Justin Bieber en concert juste à coté, Moriarty en tutu rose ou Mycroft en écolière... Tout ce que vous voulez qui soit affreux, traumatisant et vraiment, vraiment déprimant.

Parce qu'il n'y plus de thé.

C'était à Sherlock de surveiller les réserves de thé et d'aller en chercher s'il fallait...

C'était à Sherlock de faire les courses la veille...

C'était à...

"-SHERLOCK!"

C'est donc une matinée qui commence, avec cris, pertes, fracas et dépression pour John Watson. Tandis que son colocataire planque avec rapidité sa dernière expérience rassemblant beurre confiture et surtout, les dernières réserves de thé.


	14. Case départ - try again?

**Cette OS est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du Fof, sur le thème "mensonge", si vous souhaitez plus d'information, contactez moi via MP, ou aller voir le forum francophone. Ce qui fait que j'en profite pour vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre pour mon recceuil, et oui, cela faisait longtemps. Excusez moi! **

**Enjoy?**

Il avait 4 ans lorsqu'il a réalisé que les adultes mentaient, que les enfants mentaient, que le reste du monde mentaient. Que ce soit des mensonges conscient ou non, toute personne qu'il croisait mentait sur quelque chose. Oh, bien sur, ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais il avait l'oeil pour ces choses là.

A partir de ce moment, Sherlock a perdu tout intérêt pour le monde extérieur. Peu à peu, les mensonges des autres lui semblait fade, banal, sans importance. Alors il s'est plongé dans ses expériences, dans l'espoir de découvrir les autres secrets du monde. Des scientifiques avait évidement fait des recherches similaires aux siennes, mais les mensonges et leur incompétences faussait pratiquement tout leur résultat.

Mycroft avait essayer de contrôler cet enfant, dont le monde devenait de plus en plus fade, de plus en plus étrange, dont les mensonges visibles et invisibles, dont les secrets se dévoilaient sous ses yeux. Mycroft avait bien essayer de protéger son frère de ce monde, des disputes entre leur parents, des meurtres, des mensonges des autres. Mais Sherlock avait l'esprit affuté, et le moindre détail pouvait mener à la découverte d'une nouvelle illusion de la part des autres.

Sherlock a grandi, est devenu un adolescent, puis un homme différent, mis à l'écart, considéré comme un paria, un monstre. Bien sur, dans son esprit brillant, il se riait de ce genre de penser. Qui étaient-ils pour juger de ça, eux qui mentaient, encore et toujours sur tout. Ils n'ont aucune valeur. Ils sont tous commun.

Mycroft se désespérait de pouvoir un jour arrêter son frère à faire ses expériences, ses essaits, la drogue, l'alcool, le sexe destructeur. Lestrade, le détective qui l'avait ramassé dans une ruelle sombre avait aidé, mais il aurait fallut mieux, fallut quelque chose de plus durable que des meurtres ici et là, des jeux de détectives, de course poursuites dans Londres.

Et puis un jour, John.

John était étrange, il était différent. Il avait vu la guerre, des horreurs, des choses innommables, mais il en était revenu, et il ne mentait pas sur tout, il était ouvert, il était... Il était Autre.

A partir de là, ce n'est plus vraiment Sherlock qui voit les mensonges, les illusions... C'est John qui voit sous ce génie, sous ce détectives, non pas toujours la vérité, mais quelque chose de juste, quelque chose qui à toujours été là chez le brun. Quelque chose qui a toujours attendu d'être trouvé.

Maintenant, ils sont deux, ils sont ensembles, ils s'occupent, ils n'ont plus a chercher a percer les secrets du monde pour s'occuper, ils ont déjà bien assez à faire avec leurs propres secrets. Ils jouent les détectives à deux, ils cours dans Londres à deux. Et le monde n'est plus aussi banal pour Sherlock, car il ya John...

Mycroft est presque rassuré, Lestrade est étonné. Tout semble aller mieux...

Et puis...

Sherlock finit par faire une bétise.

La pire bétise possible.

IL ment, à John, un mensonge que son cher docteur ne pourra pas déjouer, un mensonge qui les blessera tout les deux... Mais un mensonge nécessaire.

Et le monde... le monde redevient ce qu'il était...

Retour à la case départ.

**Review?**


	15. proie de nuit

**Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du fof, sur le thème de "proie".**

Il court. Et pour le coup, il a pas vraiment le choix.

S'il s'arrête, c'est la fin des haricots, les carottes sont cuites. Il passe à la casserole, et se fera cuisiner pour des choses qu'ils ne veut pas s'avouer.

Les rues sont étroites, les pavés sur le sol sont traitre, et des obstacles apparaissent sur son chemin. A croire que le monde ne veut pas qu'il en réchappe.

Il ne veut pas finir sur la table de ces hommes. Surtout qu'il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils veulent. Seulement que Sherlock est à l'étranger pour une affaire obscure sur des couverts en argents. Et voila que le bon docteur se doit de courir pour sa vie. Encore une fois.

Parfois il regrette sa vie un peu plus tranquille de près rencontre Sherlockienne.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de penser à cela. Pour le moment, il doit se concentrer sur la fuite. S'il se fait rattraper, il est sûr qu'il ne fera pas long feu. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, John Watson tient à sa vie.

Son épaule percute un mur en tournant. La douleur réveille des souvenir oubliés, et brusquement, il n'est plus dans le Londres obscure et froid de l'Angleterre. Un désert l'entour, la peur n'a pas changer. Il doit toujours courir pour survivre, mais il est la proie de soldats ennemies, qui pour le coup ont plus d'arme que lui. Et il a l'impression de saigner de l'épaule, qui est engourdie.

Il ne sait plus trop où il en est. N'était-il pas dans les ruelles Londoniennes? Pourquoi..

Pourquoi est-il de nouveau là?

Il ne veut pas être là.

Il a peur.

Il continue de fuir. Il ne sait pas où il va, du moment que c'est loin de ses assaillants.

Pourvu qu'il survive la nuit.

Il trébuche et tombe.

Il sent sous ses doigts des pavés humides. Londres.

Il aurait pourtant juré être de retour dans ce désert infernal...

Il ne comprend plus. Il sait juste qu'il est la proie de quelque chose qui le terrifie...

Sa peur rend le monde autour de lui plus effrayant.

Est-ce que ce sont des bruits de course? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas eux.

Les murs l'entourant s'allongent et s'étirent. Il n'arrive pas à se relever.

L'engourdissement de son bras s'est emparé d'une de ses jambes... Il ne peut plus marcher... alors courir...

Mais n'y a-t-il personne pour l'aider? Pourquoi est-il seul? Il ne doit pas être seul, il ne veut pas être seul, les hommes le rattrapent, il les entend.

Terrifié, le docteur lève la tête vers les bruits. Il a mal un peu partout, la fatigue sans doute, et peut être les quelques coups bien placer de ses adversaires...

Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus... Il veut juste qu'un ami soit là...

C'est une proie, à la merci de ces êtres infâmes...

Et, et il reste seul, alors que les pas se rapproche un peu plus rapidement.

Ils sont là, à côté. Il voit leurs ombres. Ils l'ont vu.

Il est foutue.

La réalité se déforme sous ses yeux.

Une douleur fulgurante s'empare de son épaule et enflamme son corps.

Avec un cri d'agonie il se redresse. Une main fermement accrochée à son épaule blessée.

Il ferme les yeux de douleur, serre les dents, souffre en silence du mieux qu'il peut. Il ne faut pas que les hommes le trouve.

La souffrance s'apaise lentement, et avec son retrait, John rouvre doucement les yeux.

Sa chambre.

Son papier peint, sa chambre, son lit.

Un rêve.

A ses côté, l'homme qu'il attendait pour le sauver est endormi épuiser, les bras entourant lâchement le docteur. sur la table de chevet, un verre d'eau et deux cachets.

C'est vrai, c'était un rêve, un cauchemar ou un souvenir, peut être un peu des deux. Les relent de l'accident datant d'il y a deux semaines, et les résidus de la guerre.

Le stress n'aide pas forcément.

Prenant les cachets et massageant doucement son épaule engourdie. John décide de se recoucher.

Il est deux heures du matin, et cette nuit, Sherlock et John Watson ont décidé de faire une pause dans leur activité de détective.

John se rendort, près du brun, l'esprit apaisé, l'épaule tranquille, un sommeil sans rêve l'emporte, alors que son compagnon resserre ses bras autour de lui.

**Review ?**


	16. fragilité d'esprit

**Cet Os est écrit sur le thème "Humain", dans le cadre de la nuit du fof. Je n'ai personnellement jamais vécu de Bad trip, mais j'ai vu des gens les vivre, et j'ai du parfois m'occuper de personnes vraiment pas bien...**

_"Espèce de Machine!" ,"Monstre", "Psychopathe!", "Fou", "Taré!"..._

Des mots lancé pour faire mal, ou pas. Des mots qui le désignent, qui l'enferment dans un concept, dans un cliché qu'il ne supporte pas.

Il ne peut pas tous les combattre. Et même si parfois il donne l'impression que ces mots ne le touche pas, que ces mots lui font plaisir. Ils font un trou dans son armure. Même s'il les combat, riposte avec un "je suis un Sociopathe, faites vos recherches", il ne peut s'empêcher plus tard, de repenser à ces mots. Certes c'est un sociopathe, certes il n'a aucun remords envers ses actions, aucune compassion, aucune empathie. Les histoires des autres le laisse apathique.

Mais les mots que ces gens lance, pour se rassurer, pour montrer leur supériorité, ou leur jalousie, ou pour exprimer leur peur face à lui, ces mots là lui font mal dans un certain sens.

Il n'est plus humain pour ces personnes.

Peut-il encore avoir la prétention d'être considérer comme un être, une personne à part entière à leur yeux?

Ces questions étrange le hantent parfois lorsqu'il est sous aucune substance, lorsqu'il n'a rien à faire, pas d'enquête, pas d'expérience ou de recherche, rien pour le distraire. Mais parfois, le plus souvent, c'est lorsqu'il est perché. Lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il en avait marre d'entendre ses penser ricocher dans son cerveau, lorsqu'il décide enfin de ressortir la cocaïne de sa cachette.

Il sait que John n'approuverait pas, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se remettre à la drogue lorsque le doute l'assaille, lorsque brusquement, une humanité inconnue s'empare de lui et le tourmente.

Il n'a jamais su comment y faire face.

Et il en a honte.

Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours. Il se sent humain sans l'être, il sent une carapace se briser, les mots passé reviennent le hanté. Et il veut fuir.

Aujourd'hui, John n'est pas là. Il ne rentrera pas avant au moins deux heures. Amplement le temps de ressortir la cocaïne et de plonger dans un état préférable à cette pseudo humanité.

Ce que Sherlock n'imagine pas, c'est que brusquement, son plongeon se transforme en cauchemar. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que John rentre plus tôt. Ce dont Sherlock ne se rend pas compte, c'est l'état dans lequel John le trouve.

C'est un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar pour John, comme pour Sherlock.

Le brun est délirant sur le canapé de Baker Street, murmurant une suite de mots, de phrase et de questions sans s'arrêter. Le plus grand détective de Londres a les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, des tremblements parcours sont corps, et des larmes coulent de ses yeux sans discontinuer.

L'appartement est dans un état pire que lorsque John est parti. Des livres sont éparpillé dans le salon, des feuilles déchiré, un couteau est planté dans le mur, accrochant un chapeau en piteux état. Le crâne est près de la fenêtre, visiblement balancé dans un effort de s'en débarrasser.

John ne comprend pas. Son colloc', son ami, son compagnon. Sherlock Holmes presque détruit. Par la drogue, mais pas que.

Lorsque John s'approche de son ami, il peut enfin comprendre ce que le détective marmonne. Et cela le glace, en même temps qu'il est pris d'une soudaine tristesse et pitié pour cet homme.

Cet homme plein de défauts, qu'il a appris à aimer, cet homme qui n'a jamais vraiment pu se défaire du jugement de la société, et des attentes des autres.

Pour une fois, John doit conforter son ami, son amant.

"Sherlock...

-Je ne...monstre...humain...est-ce que 'suis encore un homme? 'pas un monstre... 'sociopathe, faites...recherches...

-Sherlock... Sherlock, c'est moi, John, ça va aller...Sherlock?

-John...'suis désolé... désolé...pardon...pardonpardonpardonpardon...voulais pas...voulais pasJohn, 'uis désolé...resteavecmoi...suispasunmonstrejamaiseteunmonstre...toujours un humain...John s'il te plait crois moi...toujourshumain..."

Les mots de John n'auront aucun effet dans l'état dans lequel est Sherlock. Alors John prend son cœur à deux mains, se dit que même si voir le brun comme ça lui fait mal, il faut qu'il essaye d'apporter un peu de réconfort.

Passant une mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock, il commence à s'installer sur le canapé. Délicatement, comme pour ne pas briser l'homme qu'il aime, John installe Sherlock, la tête sur les genoux du docteur.

Il ne peut qu'attendre, rassurer Sherlock, essayer de canaliser au mieux cet effet évident de la drogue.

Et lorsque Sherlock ira mieux, lorsque la drogue se sera dissipé, John lui dira alors. Il lui dira que pour lui, ce n'est pas une question d'humanité, parce que Sherlock est toujours humain, dans ses pires moments, comme dans les meilleurs, et que John ne le laissera jamais comme ça. Que John n'abandonnera jamais Sherlock, parce que Sherlock est trop important à ses yeux . Peut être que le docteur trouvera enfin les mots et le courage pour lui dire à quel point le brun est devenu une partie primordiale de sa vie...

**Well... that was depressing...**


End file.
